Letters
by InvaderL
Summary: One day Princess Twilight starts getting letters from a filly named Sunny Skies. Then the letters start to worry her, so Twilight investigates. Please support the Fimfiction release -fimfiction . net/story/315193/letters
1. Yellow

"Hey Spike." I smile warmly, entering the Friendship Council room. "What are you up to on your day off?" I ask, despite the visually obvious answer.

He turns the page on his comic, "Just a little catching up on my reading." He says nonchalantly. "What about you? Gonna hang out with the girls today?" He peaks over his book at me.

"I was originally planning for that, but as it would turn out, they're all busy." I sigh. "Pinkie's busy babysitting for the Cakes, Rarity's up in Canterlot delivering orders and picking up supplies." I sit as gracefully as my frustration will allow on my throne, resting my head on a hoof. "Rainbow is in Cloudsdale with Scootaloo today, Applejack is super busy with farm work and Fluttershy is looking after Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle..."

"So pretty much you're bored out of your skull?" He has the audacity to snort at my great tragedy.

"Even Starlight Glimmer is busy today!" I yell with a huff. "And I've read every book in the library twice over now."

"Yep. Bored out of your skull." He confirms to himself, going back to his comic. "Well if you've read all the books, uh..." He thinks for a moment, turning the page. "Why not read the mail?"

I stare at him. "You're joking right?" I deadpan. Then I get to thinking. "Actually..." I at this point jump from the throne, over the Cutie Map and gallop out of the council room. Nearly out of earshot, I can barely hear Spike sigh as I bolt for the front door, desperate for anything to alleviate my boredom.

I turn the final corner and slide down the hall, my hoof scraping against the crystal floor and my wings flapping to slow myself before I smack into the door like an idiot. I skid to a stop, my muzzle half an inch from the door, then I engulf it in my magic and slam the front door open.

"Ow!"

"Huh?" I vocalize my confusion at the door exclaiming pain. I look up at the door, an eyebrow raising. Then I look down the stairs and gasp in horror. "Derpy! Oh my sweet Celestia-I didn't mean to-I didn't know-!" I run through every excuse I can think of, but the problem is I can't bring myself to finish each of them before starting the next.

My rant of apology is interrupted as Derpy chuckles at me. "It's okay Princess Twilight, don't worry about it." She then gets up and starts shifting through her mail bag. "I believe I have a few letters and a package addressed to you." She scrunches her eyes, one rolling around like a free bird, in concentration. "...Maybe. It could happen." She nearly sticks her face into the bag as her hoof reaches in deeper and deeper still.

I valiantly resist the temptation to tap my hoof or frown as I awkwardly smile at her. I _need_ the mail and I need it now! Finally, after several minutes of searching she comes back up looking confused. "I could've sworn..." She scratches her head with her hoof, her wings fluffing just slightly. "Oh well. Maybe next time, Princess!" She then proceeds to start off to the next house.

"Wait!" I yell out in protest before my brain can tell my mouth to stop. "Check again! There has to be something!" She tilts her head, but does as I requested. After all, who exactly can refuse a princess?

Fifteen minutes and two more double checks later, I finally allow her to continue on her way dejectedly. I huff and sit at the bottom on the stairs despairingly. "It's not fair..." I mutter under my breath before standing up and walking up the stairs. Then it catches my eye. I look up and to the left and notice the mailbox slightly open. No. No no no no no. You've gotta be kidding. There's no possible way she-

She did. There in the mailbox, is a small brown package and three letters. I grunt and slam my head against the castle wall in agony as my magic lifts the mail from the box and closes it, levitating it around to my front. I sigh and start to read the mail, reentering my home and heading for the study so that after I read the mail, I can alphabetize it with the rest of my mail! It's like, double fun from one item!

I guess.

Lets see, yet another letter from Mayor Mare regarding the many zoning errors and the illegality of the castle cropping up and stealing property from the nearby citizens. I think I'll read that one later; save myself a little mid day event to look forward to.

Next is a letter from Prince Blueblood. My lips curl in disgusted curiosity as I teleport the content of the letter out, without even harming the envelope, that way it's letter messy of course.

 _Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

 _In regard to your elevated class from common librarian to a Princess of Equestria, I would like to cordially invite you to the gala that I, Prince Blueblood, will be hosting at my estate on the Northern Canterlot hillside._

 _I feel that it has been an adequate amount of time for you to adjust to such a shocking-and with no doubt-wonderful change from a commoner to Equestrian Royalty, that you wouldn't have a heart attack at the notion of possibly, if you're quite lucky, being in the same room as I, Prince Blueblood._

 _I look forward to seeing you at the party come tonight,_

 _Fabulously,_

 _Prince Blueblood of Canterlot,_

 _Most Handsome Stallion in Equestria three years running,_

 _etc._

 _etc._

He had ran out of room on the paper, and mercifully decided to write it as such instead of sending another page to list his various-self claimed for the most part-titles. I sit at my desk thoughtfully, wondering how I could possibly make the situation any better. Then it hit me.

"Oh Spiiike~" I call out as my magic opens my study and council room doors, "Would you want to send a little, teeny tiny letter to Rarity please?" My magic is already writing a letter both to Blueblood, informing him that I'm much too busy and will instead be sending one of the Councilmares of Friendship in my royal stead, and then a letter to Rarity explaining how I got her an invitation to Trender Hoof's party in the Northern Canterlot hills, with Blueblood's address written out at the bottom of the page.

I see the comic fly across the Cutie Map as Spike runs into view. "Yes please!"I give him the letters and send him on his way. He questions the letter to Blueblood, but I merely wave it off as unimportant.

With that bit of business taken care of, I teleport the letter back into it's envelope and float the gross missive into it's place under B of course. I then decide to mix things up and I call the package over. "A package from Princess Luna?" I echo my thoughts, "I wonder what she could've sent." I say as I gently shift the package near my ear, a smile forming as I listen with twitching excitement as the weighty shift gives me the tale tell signs of what I already thought it might be.

Opening the brown cardboard, I squeal with glee at the sight. "A book!" Not just any book, but one I haven't read! That anypony hasn't read! It's a first edition of Luna's memoirs, specifically detailing when she was trapped on the moon and the inner monologue like debates she had with Nightmare Moon. I can't believe it's already finished! I glance at the other letter mischievously I crack open the first page, it can't hurt just to see what number the book is right? Then straight back to the mail!

 _1/250_

I squee as I see the numerals, the first printed book of the extremely limited first edition? I've never received such an amazing gift in all of my life! I quickly jot down a note on a nearby scroll, starting a to-do list regarding this book. Number one on the list: Thank Luna for the book!

I close the book, hugging it tightly to myself as I levitate the final letter over, eager to finish the mail before I start reading my new book. I teleport the content out without even reading the name or address on the envelope.

 _Dear Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle,_

 _Hi, my name is Sunny Skies. I am a pegasus filly from Cloudsdale and today, at least when I sent this letter, it is my eleventh birthday! I was given the chance to choose my final gift, and I asked if I could send the Princess of Friendship a letter and my mom said yes. So... Here I am, sending the letter._

 _I'm writing to you in the hopes that you can help me with a problem I'm having about friendship. My mom and dad keep asking me why I never have any friends over and I'm running out of excuses... I don't have any friends exactly. And that's fine with me honestly! I don't feel like I need any, I'm never lonely, I never feel like I'm missing out._

 _I used to have friends before we moved here from Fillydelphia but I don't even miss them that much, they weren't very nice to begin with. Especially Thunder's older brother._

 _But I'm starting to fall off topic, I'm sorry!_

 _Anyway, I was wondering if you could send my parents a letter saying that I didn't need to bring friends home? Please? Or something along those lines so that they won't keep asking me about it?_

 _Hopeful,_

 _~Sunny Skies_

 _P.S. I'm sorry if this letter wasn't formal enough, I'm not very good with being formal and I don't know very many big words, but I wanted to write this without my mom or dad's help._

I furrow my brow at the letter. How did this filly get my address? Was it already public? ...Or perhaps just writing 'The Big Crystal Castle of Friendship and Hugs in Ponyville' is enough to get a letter to me. I bring over the envelope and, less than surprisingly, the only address aside from the return address is 'Castle of Friendship'. I suppose being a Princess now means little to no privacy on the matter of where you live huh?

I sit the letter down and think for a moment, not exactly sure where to go with this. I could ask Spike to send a letter to Princess Celestia about what I should I do, but I promised him the day off today and I already sorta broke that promise with the letters to Rarity and Blueblood, so I didn't exactly want to do that again.

Besides, if I did that she might think I'm not ready to be a Princess of Equestria! Then she'd rip off my wings and banish me to a dungeon and banish the dungeon to the moon and then banish the key to my cell to the sun! Then I'd never leave and all my friends would forget about me and make Trixie the Element of Magic and then a Princess and I would die and be forgotten and all alone except for my dungeon master who's this creepy old stallion who likes to touch me a little too much when walking me to the bathroom! I don't want to be banished, I can handle this! I hold my hoof to my chest, breathing in, then breathing out. Calm down Twilight, you got this.

I pick up my quill and hold it over a blank page in my magic.

"Hey Spike, do you wanna go out to eat for dinner? You do? Me too, lets go!" I yell, dragging the confused drake with me, his comic falling on the floor, after setting the quill down and running away from the blank page.

"Twilight it's only two thirty!"

I sigh happily, Spike asleep on my back. He literally ate himself to sleep, and I'm almost there myself. I trot up to the my castle home and smile at it. Home Sweet Home. I climb the steps, careful of my sleepy assistant, and quickly enter the castle. I teleport him into his bed and cover him up remotely, not feeling like climbing all those stairs right now, I then sleek into my study. Eager to read my new book.

The letter.

I stare at the empty page and dry ink covered quill, a little queasy at the thought. I sigh and walk to the table, the letter from Sunny still open on the desk next to the off white paper. I sit down and pick up the quill; dipping it in ink once again, I recount the letter and begin my reply.

 _Dear Sunny Skies,_

 _I spent most of today hiding from this letter, because after reading it I didn't know how to respond._

 _I still don't if I'm honest, but I'm going to try, rather than let you feel ignored._

 _I understand what it's like to not want friends, Sunny. For the longest time, my life was spent that way. Thinking that friends are a waste of time, that I don't need them. And while I cannot guarantee that you'll become a Princess because of your friends like I did, I can promise you that friends are very important. Almost, if not equally as important as family._

 _Maybe I can't convince you that you need friends, at least not from a mere letter, but I also cannot in good conscience tell your parents that you don't need them. Because you do, more than you think. All I can say is, tell your parents the truth. That right now, you aren't looking for friends. If that doesn't help the situation, I apologize. But it's the most I can advise without the advise actively countering my position as Princess of Friendship._

 _Love,_

 _Twilight Sparkle._

 _P.S. Your letter was far more formal than I could have possibly expected from an average eleven year old filly, but you don't have to worry too much about my title, I don't after all._

With the letter finished, I close my eyes as I warp it to the mailbox. I sigh in relief, but also slight worry about the response I might get. But, like Princess Celestia says, I shouldn't worry so much about these things. I open my eyes and the book from Luna catches my eye. My eyes twinkle as I grab the book up in my magic, my magic flaring as all the candles in my study burst aflame. Only an hour or two or reading won't hurt.


	2. Blue

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _Thank you for replying, Princess, it really means a whole lot._

 _What made you change your mind about friends? And… Seeing as you're the Princess of Friendship, maybe you can actually explain this to me. Why are friends so important? I know you gained your title from being friends with a lot of really cool ponies, but you said there was more to it._

 _Sunny Skies_

 _P.S. Sorry for the incredibly short letter. But do you like the postcard? This is me and my family!_

I stared at the postcard for a moment, not really expecting a reply that quickly, before looking over the rest of my mail again. It flipped over in my peripheral, showing a smiling family of three. One pale blue filly with bright yellow hair, a green mare with dark red hair and a (handsome) bright blue stallion with pale yellow hair All pegasi. Her parents flanks were hidden, but hers was obviously seen to be blank.

Maybe her peers didn't hang out with her for being a blank flank? I can't really help with that unless she has a Cutie Mark in magic, which is very unlikely. I let out a yawn, casting my gaze to the two thirds finished book open on the table, I hadn't slept but a few hours since I sent the letter a few days ago, but between friends and the equivalence of princess chores—cleaning up records, dealing with testy citizens, etc—I still haven't finished this book. I suppose rereading the fourth through twelfth chapters because they were so amazing didn't exactly help towards that either.

I should sleep before trying to give advise to a confused filly. Just a little nap. My eyes drooped as my head rested softly on my desk; the postcard fluttering down with a haze of purple, softly sliding into the book as a book mark as said book closes.

* * *

My eyes opened in a sea, I was underwater; drowning, but the freshest cool air filled my lungs. Above me the sky rippled through the water like blobs of light, casting shadows and shifting shapes across the seafloor. The world was a painting in blue and white; what was this? I knew not. Was I still alive? But I forgot myself as I watched life bloom, the world itself cascading and filling with green and life, the sea washed away and trees sprouted like wild fire, forging onward from me, like I was the source of life itself.

I breathed; my lung filled fuller before I exhaled. Around me, at the pace of the galaxies and the stars, trees grew and fell, rot was buried away under the new sprouts of grass and bush. The seasons changed, each passing like the blink of an eye. Wind blew leaves and my mane calmly, the former dancing across my eyes like butterflies. But through it all, one tree remained. Vibrant, green and forever. Growing and never rotting, it's branches reach out like great wings above my meek form. My wings shuffled against my side; I felt inadequate.

I looked around, but the only life left was this tree. This one, big and beautiful tree. Ever growing, ever persistent. Above the browned clouds of apocalypse, reaching out as though to pluck the sun from the sky. I blinked—my old home—Golden Oak Library. Around me were busied ponies, walking in droves around me, like shifting water. I didn't recognize any of them, not a single one. Ponies; tall and short, bright and dull. But none familiar, not even in coat tone. "Twilight!" I throw myself around, grazing the crowd for the voice.

Rainbow. I saw her and reached out to call for her. But my voice was mute. "Twilight!" I turned completely around to the next voice, I saw Pinkie Pie, waving. But again, my voice was gone.

"Twilight." I turned again to find Rarity. Silence.

"Twilight!" Another turn and Applejack. I screamed and cried silently, I wanted them to hear me, to understand me.

"Twilight." I dreaded my next turn as I looked to face Fluttershy. But again my voice failed me. I waved my hooves as they all turned to leave, tears blinded me as they were engulfed by the walls of ponies around me. One by one; I turned, watching each of them leave until Rainbow remained. I started to run after her, but she only turned and left before I could reach. I slammed into the wall of ponies with the boom of two pillows clapping, pushing and clawing at them to get through.

But eventually I realized I was alone, my head tipping down as I wept. Even the ponies, the hundreds of millions of faces, each milling about their own lives I'll never know, they too left. Until I was truly alone, and only the tree remained. I smiled, reaching to touch my last possession. But as my hoof brushed against it, sparks danced away as though my hoof were steel against magnesium. As I pulled back, even going as far as to fall to the ground, it was too late. I watched as even that tree—my home—was licked up by flames. I threw myself at it, closing my eyes to blink away the tears. But my hoof thumped on the ground as I fell into a pile of soot and ash.

I had nothing.

"Twilight?" I scrapped to my hooves, blinking over and over again to try and see as I reached out for the voice, mouthing words never heard. My hoof collided with something solid, just as something else rubbed against my face, wiping my tears and the ashes of my burnt belongings away.

"Rainbow?" My voice croaked like the creaking echo of an aging mare as I looked up at her pitifully. Glancing around, I saw each of my friends gathered in a circle around me, the remains of the tree cleaned away, a sprout of green, a stem with a single leaf, planted in the center below me.

They all reached out, wrapping hooves around me as I wept, my voice carrying beyond the farthest reaching mountains as I cried and held them, never to let them leave again. My friends, the ponies I trusted. They were always here for me. "We love you, Twilight." They all said in chorus. 

* * *

My eyes opened again, crusty and wet against the desk. I lifted my head slowly, caressing my stiff neck as I groaned. "Spike?" I called out before clearing my throat. I looked around, the room almost entirely black with darkness. My horn flared, reaching out and lighting several of the candles around the room. Outside it was already night, I must've slept for at least five hours. I sighed, my magic picking up the book. Spike was already—My attention was caught as I saw the postcard slide out of the book, falling onto the desk. I stared at it—the book hovering beside my face for a moment—before I reached out and picked it up, placing the book down at the same time.

 _Why are friends so important?_

I narrowed my eyes at that one sentence, my magic grabbing up parchment and quill without barely a thought towards either action.

 _Dear Sunny Skies,_

 _Friends are important to me because they are the only ponies outside of your family you can depend on. They are the only ponies you can truly trust in this big and dangerous world, it's a rare and beautiful thing when a stranger will help you out of the kindness of their heart._

 _When my home was destroyed—even though I gained a new castle the same day—I lost everything but my friends and my distant family. But my friends were there to comfort me, they helped me rebuild in my new castle; helped me decorate it. They helped me turn the Castle of Friendship from a castle into my home. I'm not saying that friends are always going to be there for you, nor am I saying that family isn't as important. But my friends are almost always here for me, no matter how tough things get._

 _So my answer to your question, "Why are friends so important?" is to ask you this: Why is having somepony you can always depend on and trust so important?_

 _On another note,_

 _I changed how I felt about friends when they showed me how much they cared about me, despite having just met me. When they showed me the true magic of friendship, beyond the flashy light show and demon destroying powers._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Princess Twilight_

 _P.S. I do like the postcard, you family looks very nice. You're quite cute yourself by the way._

With a nod, I rolled the letter up and teleported it into the mailbox. But not before including a spare booklet of enchanted parchment, if she was going to keep mailing me, she might as well use Spike. 

* * *

_"Letter writing can be seen as a gift because someone has taken his/her time to write and think and express love."_  
 _― Soraya Diase Coffelt_


	3. White

I yawned, the book from Princess Luna closing softly; I finally finished it. Just in time for a nice little nap too. I trotted softly into my room, careful not to wake Spike as I slipped under the overly large and heavy quilts. It was probably around three AM by now, so I should be able to get at least three or four hours of sleep before Princess–y duties called. Maybe I could find the time during court tomorrow to reread the book Luna sent me.

 _Burp!_

My head popped off my pillow as I watched the emerald fire circle into the air above Spike's bed, twirling and spinning as it transformed into a letter. I caught it with my magic before it could fall and wake the poor, over–worked assistant of mine up. A letter? This late at night? I unfurled it, glancing it over.

 _Dear Princess Twiligh–_

 _Burp!_

I looked over at Spike again, another letter puffing up and sparking from the flames. I caught it too, bringing it over and sitting it beside me as I shifted into a proper sitting position. I fidgeted with my tail, trying to get it and everything else comfy before continuing the first one.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _I read the letter you sent and if I just stay at home for the rest of my life everything will be fine right? My mommies and daddies always tell me that I never ever have to leave here, that if I stay here with my brothers and sisters that everything will be great. Can your family be your friends? Because I feel like my family is all the friends I'll ever need._

 _But maybe... Princess Twilight, will you be my friend?_

 _Sunny Skies_

I sat the letter down, having brought a hoof up, scratching my head. She has... Multiple mothers and fathers? It might be a bunch of typos, it is rather late. But several times in a row seems a bit of a stretch. I glance at the next letter, my magic already opening it as I sigh in confusion.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _Oh my sweet Celestia! My last letter caught on fire when I wrote it and just flew away! Was that it being sent to you or did I mess up? Is the paper you sent actually alive and I offended it when I accidentally sat on it?!_

 _Help!_

 _Sunny Skies_

Oh that poor filly, I remember when I first used Spike to send and receive letters, I was always paranoid he was actually burning them up. I look over to Spike, chewing my lower lip as I considered my options. Option one: Go to sleep and write her in the morning. But that might really worry her, not to mention she might start sending several letters, enough to give Spike a tummy ache tomorrow. Option two: Just wake Spike up and send her a short letter.

Option two seemed a lot less painful in the long run.

 _Dear Sunny Skies,_

 _Don't worry, that's how the letters are supposed to act. The pages are laced with charms and magic that mark the sender's location—also tracking it if they move—before coming here and being belched out by my assistant, Spike. I sent them to you in the hopes that it'd reduce the time between our correspondences, and I'm glad you thought to use them when writing your letter this time._

 _However, I'd like to request you not write me letters using these pages at night. While I'm usually awake, Spike isn't. And seeing as we're using him to talk right now... It's kinda rude to do when he's supposed to be sleeping. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in bed young filly? It's rather late. But that's not to say I don't understand. As you can imagine, my childhood and my adulthood has been spent suffering from insomnia, so I can't fault you for that if that is the case._

 _Regardless, of course I'll be your friend, Sunny Skies. I mean, it's in my occupational title after all. What kind of Princess of Friendship would I be if I didn't try to be everypony's friend, right? But please, it's late. Let us continue this conversation in the morning, okay?_

 _Your friend,_  
 _Princess Twilight_

I rolled and bound the letter in purple silk, pinning one of the gold medallions Princess Celestia had my cutie mark inscribed onto on the silk. "Spike?" I called out into the darkness the light from my horn couldn't reveal. "Spiiike?"

"Huh...?" Oh good. I wouldn't need to resort to drastic measures to wake him up. "Twilight?" He yawned before puffing a poof of fire into a bedside lantern he kept. "Something wrong?" He held it up, glancing around the room cautiously.

"Nothing's wrong, Spike. I just need you to send a letter for me." I said, hoofing him both my letter and the one from Sunny. "This one has the magic signature you need to follow." I tapped Sunny's with my hoof.

"It's not going to Celestia?" He raised an eyebrow, then tapped his chin. "And... When did we get this letter? I don't remember receiving it."

"Tonight, you slept through it." He took both from me. "And thank you, Spike. You're my number one assistant for a reason beyond being a sweetheart." I patted him on the head, ruffling his spines a little.

"No problem, Twi." He studied Sunny's letter before puffing fire on mine, sending it on it's way. "There."

"Thank you, Spike. Now lets get some shut eye." I say, giving him a smile, my horn lighting the room when he blew his lantern out. "Again, I'm sorry about waking you up." I took the letter and placed it on the nightstand as I laid down, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"Aaaand pancakes!" I yawned as a plate of pancakes thunked on the table in front of me.

I regarded the sugary, syrup covered flattened lumps of bread. "Thank you, Spike." I finally said, scratching the back of my head with my magic.

"Didn't sleep too well?" He sat across from me, eating his own—gem impregnated—pancakes. "What was that letter about anyway?"

"Do you remember that filly who sent me those other letters in the mail?" He nodded as I went on. "I sent her a notepad of enchanted paper so she could communicate with me faster." I saw him nod and I smiled in return. Then I immediately frowned. "Unless you didn't want me to!" He frowned and tilted his head, opening his mouth a little. "Oh no, oh no! Should I have asked for your permission?" I started hyperventilating. "Are you going to tell Princess Celes–By Celestia, what will child services think?!"

Before he could even lift a claw to yell at me I bolted. I had to get out of here, fast! I can't be arrested now, I was just made royalty! The newpapers would be merciless! I would have zero privacy! What if they read all my books and folded the tips of the pages as insult to (hopefully) metaphorical injury?! I skidded to a stop, turning and aiming for the library. "Twilight!" Oh no, Spike's after me! He already sent a letter to Princess Celestia and child services probably, now I'm really done for! I grabbed as many books as I could, using the shelves to barricade the door as more and more books floated up into the mass of paper above me. "Twilight, open the door! No one is after you!" Spike yelled as he banged is teeny tiny claws against the barred door.

"No! You're just trying to make it easier for the Princess to fold the tips of my books in! That is _NOT_ a good way to bookmark a book and you know it!" I yelled as I tried to think of somewhere to hide the books.

"Wha–" He stuttered, the hits on the door pausing with his speech. "What are you even talking about?!"

"You know bucking well what I'm talking about! They're after me—I trusted you! How could you do this to me?!" Maybe under Canterlot in the cave system? I mean... I doubt the Princess would check under her own home right? But... What if that's the first place she looks?! She's a smart mare, she's probably had to punish thousands of princess wannabes in her time as ruler, she might know all their tricks! I'm _doomed!_ "Spike I'm sorry!" I wailed, sitting down and crying. "I won't do it again!"

"Twilight calm down and let me in so we can talk about this!" Book fort! That's right, I can make a fort out of the books! I'm not doomed! Book by book I assembled the retaining wall, then the main wall, then the castle around me, each in a square formation.

"I won't let them take me alive! I'd sooner die than watch them ruin all my books!" I gasped. "Much less watch them ruin all my books and _then_ get banished!" I'm such a horrible, horrible pony.

 _Burp!_

I heard the noise I'd been dreading: Princess Celestia's response. "Spike, write Princess Celestia and tell her I'm sorry! Please!" I hid under my hooves, curling closer and closer to myself.

After a moment of hesitation—a moment of pure terror on my part—Spike finally responded. "Okay uh... Done! I sent her a letter saying it was a prank, Child Services aren't going to arrest you or anything like that okay?" I gasped, uncurling a little, peeking through the cracks in the books. "Everything is okay, Twilight." I shifted left and right, panning my very obscured view around the door. I stayed really quiet, almost hoping he would forget I was in here. "Twilight?" He called again, a little quieter.

I pressed my face into the crook of my foreleg, trying to suppress my ragged breathing. Not to mention drying my surprisingly damp face. "Y–Yeah. Give me a m–minute." I slowly stood up as my magic stacked the books around me in tall towers, easily knocked over or thrown as minor weapons if this turns out to be a trap after all. Worry niggled further into my mind as I sat back down. It might be a trapped—It most likely was a trap! "Sp–Spike?"

"Yeah, Twi?"

I grabbed the shelves, but didn't move them. "I'm so, so sorry. I–I didn't know—I wouldn't have–"

"It's okay Twilight, I forgive you." He sighed, just barely audible through the door and shelves.

I gulped, moving the shelves back to where they belong one by one. "I'm sorry..." I muttered under my breath as the final shelf moved away. The door cracked open and Spike peaked in cautiously.

"Twilight?" He entered slowly, his voice small and quiet. "Are you okay? Can I come over?" I looked him over, I knew he alone couldn't harm me too badly, so I nodded. As he walked over slowly I eyed the stacks of books wearily, wondering a little why I put them there. I need to organize these! But first comes Spike. He finally got near me. "Twilight, I want you to listen to me for a moment, okay?"

* * *

There! A place for every book, every book in its place. "Thank you, Spike."

Spike wiped the sweat off his forehead and nodded. "No problem, Twilight. We needed to re–shelve this room again soon anyway, right?" I nodded. "Oh, right!" He ran out of the room, giving me the perfect excuse to raise my eyebrow.

"What's up, Spike?" I called out, following him. He ran back in with a letter in his claw.

"Here. I forgot to give you this earlier when you were all..." He trailed off, waving his claw in a circle. "You know." He handed it over, "I think it's from that filly, uh..." I scratched the back of his head. "Cloudy Pies or whatever."

"Sunny Skies." I corrected, accepting the letter and unfolding it.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _Is this too early? If so, I'm sorry! But thank you so, so much for being my friend. It really means a whole big lot! Maybe one day when you visit Cloudsdale we can see each other and hang out if my moms and dads are okay with it._

 _Also, is Spike the little purple dragon? I've heard about him, but is he nice? And tell him I'm sorry for waking him up._

 _Your friend,_  
 _Sunny Skies_

There it was again. "Moms" and "dads". Plural. As in more than one of each. It could be aunts and uncles and she doesn't know the term, but given her age that isn't very likely. I mean... I could just ask right? If it's a sensitive question, she could always just refuse to answer."Twilight? Everything okay?"

I folded the letter up again as I looked down at Spike, "Yes, Spike. Sunny Skies said sorry for waking you up—even though that was technically my fault—and wanted to know what you were like though, whether you were nice or not." I hummed, smiling as I looked up. "I wonder if you might want to write her a letter telling her about yourself?" Before I could even look down I heard his clawed feet tapping away down the hall to find paper and quill. Paper and quill which there were some of in this very room I might add. I shook my head as I grabbed some up, bringing it over and carefully inscribing out the letter.

 _Dear Sunny Skies,_

 _No, no, the time of day you sent it is more than fine. Sorry for the late reply however, me and Spike were_

My eye twitched as I thought of the correct word to use.

 _busy. Even if this is out of the order your last letter set, yes. Spike is indeed the purple dragon. I believe he is also sending a letter, so you can read that if you want to know more about him. Maybe you could even write to him specifically sometime._

 _While I'd love to visit you one day in Cloudsdale, there's something that's a tad concerning to me about your last two letters. You specfically used the phrases, "moms" and "dads". As in there are more than one in your family. Would you care to clarify that? If not, and you would rather avoid the subject, don't worry. I won't force it on you to answer. But it's just a curiosity of mine._

 _Your friend,_  
 _Princess Twilight_

* * *

 _"Paranoid? Probably. But just because you're paranoid doesn't mean there isn't an invisible demon about to eat your face."_  
 _― Jim Butcher, Storm Front_


End file.
